1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, more particularly to the connector with an improved internal grounding collar.
2. Description of Related Arts
USB (Universal Serial Bus) committee announced the Type C connector specification on Aug. 11, 2014 wherein the Type C plug connector may be mated with the corresponding Type C receptacle connector in a flippable manner without the specific orientation
As shown in TW M496857, one feature of the Type C connector assembly is to provide the internal grounding collar around the root of the mating tongue of the receptacle connector and the interior grounding spring fingers in the receiving cavity of the plug connector so as to form an internal grounding path during mating. Anyhow, in some conditions if the manufacturing tolerance is out of control, the spring fingers may not be properly slide upon the grounding collar but being crashed during mating.
An improved wire spacer in a cable connector assembly is desired.